Lluvia
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: ONESHOT. Una sombra se movía a su derecha, por el corredor. Calma, serenidad… Todo era perfecto...


LLUVIA

* * *

Akane no podía conciliar el sueño. Era tan tarde… y sus ojos permanecían tan abiertos como si fuese la hora del almuerzo.  
Aquellas noches en vela estudiando para los exámenes finales del tercer y significativo curso de carrera, habían provocado en ella un desvelo permanente. Por fin, cuando ya había pasado todo el estrés y todos los nervios de retener cadenas de letras formando palabras y frases extensas, para tener que escribir a la mañana siguiente en esos papeles en blanco las respuestas a unas preguntas que eran las jueces de sus buenas calificaciones, consiguió que por el día Morfeo la atrapase incluso en el mismo suelo y por la noche se revolviera en la anhelada cama durante las horas de luz solar. 

La sensación de agobio y malestar recorrían todo su cuerpo. El sudor hacía brillar su tersa piel. El inicio del húmedo y asfixiante verano le provocaban una presión en el pecho demasiado sofocante. Se removió en la cama. La luz de la luna traspasaba la ventana y coloreaba la habitación de plata. La garganta seca. Carraspeó. Ansiaba un vaso fresco de agua.  
Al incorporarse notó como a través de la ventana un casi inapreciable olor a húmedo y una ligera brisa envolvía la habitación y su cuerpo, pareciendo acariciarla. Sus sentidos se despertaron aún más, su sed se hizo más intensa e impaciente.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y salió sigilosa como una gata hacia la cocina. De puntillas bajó las escaleras y recorrió el penumbroso pero bien conocido pasillo. Entró en la cocina y cogió un vaso que había al lado del fregadero. Lo dejó sobre la mesa central y abrió la nevera. El frescor que, evidentemente, ésta desprendía la hizo quedarse frente a ella, haciendo que cada uno de los poros de su piel respiraran aire fresco durante unos segundos antes de que volviesen a la insufrible realidad.  
Sacó una botella de agua fresca y vertió el líquido en el vaso. Dos sorbos sirvieron para que el agua del recipiente recorriera todo su cuerpo. Volvió a llenarlo y guardo la botella en la nevera.  
Salió de la cocina con intención de subir a su dormitorio pero escuchó un ruido en la salita. Se deslizó hasta ella, abrió unos centímetros la puerta y observó la habitación. No había nadie…

La luz de la luna penetraba a través de los cristales, reflejaba sus rayos plateados en el jardín y el estanque. No pudo reprimir el impulso de acercarse hasta allí y observar en la penumbra el magnífico paisaje. Vió como el agua se movía como seda, susurrada por la brisa. El vaso de agua fresca, abrazado por ambas manos, se posó sobre su pecho haciendo que un escalofrío se manifestase en su piel a causa del contraste de temperatura.

Una sombra se movía a su derecha, por el corredor. Calma, serenidad… Todo era perfecto… Se miraron, se sonrieron... No dijeron nada. Sus vistas se perdieron en el jardín, en la luna, en el estanque…

- Lloverá… - susurró él

Ella le miró. Admirando a la luz de la luna un perfil varonil y una mirada vulnerable.

- ¿Por qué lo sabes?

- Siempre, cuando va a llover, me despierto… - él la miró, con cálida dulzura

- No lo sabía… - tomó un sorbo del vaso de agua y volvió a colocarlo sobre su pecho - … me gusta el olor de la hierba mojada…

- A mi también… - sonrió con nostalgia.

En ese momento, pequeñas gotitas plateadas comenzaron a llorar desde el cielo y deslizarse sobre los cristales. Él se acercó y corrió unos centímetros el ventanal. La brisa acarició sus cuerpos, el olor a hierba mojada invadió sus sentidos y pequeñas gotitas de agua cayeron sobre sus pies. Ella le miró divertida, aprobando lo que acababa de hacer. Corroborándole que aquellas sensaciones le gustaban…

- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado la lluvia? – susurró él frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo… - sonrió

Le tendió la mano. Akane dejó el vaso en el suelo y la aceptó. Un cómplice apretón la hicieron reconfortarse y relajarse. Le siguió; bajaron el escalón y sintió la hierba mojada bajo sus pequeños pies, el agua cayendo poco a poco sobre su cabello azulado, resbalando por su espalda, sus brazos… Y le observó a él, de la misma sensual manera… Estallando las gotas sobre su trabajado cuerpo, sobre sus exóticos rasgos… Sobre sus manos entrelazadas… Jamás queriendo separase.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del estanque, él soltó su mano, pero tan pronto como el calor se desvanecía, la otra reemplazo el vacío. Rodearon sus fuertes brazos la estrecha cintura de ella, entrelazando sus dedos en armonía.  
Apoyó su barbilla sin presión sobre su frágil hombro derecho. Le susurró: "Cierra los ojos, y escucha…" Akane sintió un cosquilleo y un tierno escalofrío. Sus párpados cubrieron sus irises… La lluvia caía, agregando futuros recuerdos…  
El vaivén de sus cuerpos acompasados hacía que todo fuese más maravilloso… la magia cubría cada una de esas plateadas gotas celestiales.

Akane escuchaba susurros. Escuchaba poemas. Escuchaba colores, melodías, fragancias… Escuchaba el latido de dos corazones. Escuchaba puro amor… en ellos…

Sus ojos se abrieron felinamente, resistiendo a perder esas visiones cristalinas. Giró su cabeza, despacio, temiendo dejar de escuchar la lluvia. Encontró los irises cobalto, plateados… Encontró un rostro sereno, apaciguado… Sonrió y él también a ella.  
Presionó casi inapreciablemente, sus brazos en torno a la pequeña cintura de Akane, provocando aún más complicidad. Se amoldó en su pequeño cuerpo, bajo la lluvia.

- Dime que siempre escucharemos la lluvia juntos… como ahora... – susurró ella

- Siempre escucharemos la lluvia… - sus dedos fueron acariciados por los de ella, haciendo que las pequeñas gotitas se derramasen sobre su piel. Sonrió como él adoraba que hiciese. Cerró sus ojos acaramelados y aspiro profundamente, relajando su cuerpo. Sintió como ella se relajaba, se aliviaba… y en el último susurro de aquella noche, acarició esas palabras que le faltaban y que sellarían los recuerdos - … juntos, como ahora… escucharemos la lluvia, Akane…

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que estéis bien. 

Este es un One-Shot que escribí el 1 de Marzo de 2005, romántico como a mi me gustan. Espero que os haya gustado.

Por favor enviarme vuestros comentarios, impresiones, críticas a **evamgp(arroba)terra.es**

Muchos Besos;

**AnDrAiA **


End file.
